Keep me searching for a Heart of Gold
by nettlefloo
Summary: When people said the last years at Hogwarts are going to be the best years of her life, she scoffed at them. Amara has come back to Hogwarts for her 6th year, the scoff in place with her friends, Lily, Marlene, Alice and from the likes of it, she is going to be spending a lot more time with the notoriously famous marauders than she has in the first 5 years of school, combined, too.


Amara came down running from the Astronomy tower, fuming. She angrily thought that this time she wouldn't care, she would not give in to her obsessive tendencies. She had since long realized that she was obsessed all things Sam. Her day started with 'Good morning Sam', and ended with 'Screw you, Amara'. They had been dating for almost two years now but it seemed like an eternity because of their incessant fighting. Her best friends, Lily Evans, Marlene Mckinnon and Alice Prewett, had been telling her to break up with Sam for over six months, but she hadn't budged till now.

As she continued her obstacle free way (mostly Peeves with his water balloons or the trick steps) towards the Gryffindor common room, a sort of bracing calm spread through her and the angry frothing changed to somber sighs and her pace became more of a relaxing stroll.

'Hungarian horntail.' She gave the password and the Fat Lady moved to open the door. She climbed through the portrait hole to find Lily and her seemingly arch enemy James Potter in a blaring match of 'who could insult who more.' This was a regular occurrence in the Common room and she was not surprised to see all her other friends ignoring the two along with the other three marauders, except for the rest of the house for whom the James and Lily squabbles were a daily dose of entertainment and ofcourse Sirius Black, who seemed to be cheering on whoever was winning. See James had fancied Lily since first year and had gotten seriously enamoured with her when she turned him down in third year which for normal people would be a signal to back off, but for James potter, the ringleader and partner in mischief with the marauders, this became yet another quest to cause mayhem. It was really amusing for Amara to watch Lily's fiery red cheeks of anger compliment her equally flaming red hair and James utterly confused and defiant expression much like his haywire hair or Sirius' childlike excitement as he egged on his best friend's almost girl.

As she attempted to sit down, Marlene put her hands on Amara's shoulder and gave her a furious look. Marlene was the quiet one in their little group but she proved everyone wrong once or twice every few months. And Amara had caught her in her 'that time of the month'. Amara was taken aback at her friend's stricken look but realized her face must still be blotched with dry tears and her brown hair sticking out at strange angles. Without preamble Marlene unleashed the monthly monster which made even the engrossed James and Lily look up.

"When are you going to get it through your thick dragon skinned head that the prat is not worth your getting your face blotched up and hair all bellatrix like! He has been treating you like shit ever since 5th year and you still remain at his beck and call. You deserve someone who respects the brilliant witch you are and not treat you like some booty call. Either way I am giving you an ultimatum, break up with him or I break him up for you." As expected Sirius whooped with the excitement of a happy dog and Remus, the third of the marauders, winced. Amara looked pained at having been reminded of the exact same conversation she had an hour ago at the astronomy tower and with a pretty rude hand gesture and a seething glare Marlene, she walked up the girls dormitory quickly followed by Lily and Alice wh added their glares at Mar before disappearing up the steps.

Marlene tried not to look abashed and folded her arms defiantly, "I didn't say anything wrong."

Remus shook his head and added his sensible insight, "Well, yes, nothing wrong per se, ofcourse, but you could have been a little more tactful, you know," he said stressing on "little" while Sirius nodded vigorously.

"Coming from the guy who hooted at beating the bloody git up," said James and received a blow on the head as Mar grabbed Remus' arm and gave him a look as if to say "How do you manage to live these two". Remus smiled first and then shook his head and pointed at the girls dorm.

Marlene dragged herself to the room she shared with the three other girls jumped on the bed to engulf the already hugging girls on Lily's bed. Amara freed herself and held onto Marlene as she cried, "I broke up with him Mar, I dumped his lying, egoistical, moronic, bitches loving, attention seeking, distorted ass."

Marlene looked up at her friend's indignant face and repeated, "You dumped him. For good this time. Ill make sure of it," to which lily and Alice added, "We will make sure of it."

Almost instantly Alice gave a loud whoop of glee that probably reached the common room, imagining the look on satan's face when Amara stamped on his inflated attitude.

Where Amara slept in a peaceful bliss that night, Lily kept tossing and turning, thinking about her latest fight with James and how he had during his anger rant accused Lily of not even acknowledging how he had been making an effort to change his laid back attitude about bullying people for fun and also refraining from his Lord Potter methods. Thinking back to the start of the term, Lily realized he had been doing what she had asked of him. But as soon as he mentioned the incident with Sev, well Snape for him, calling her a mudblood in front of most of the school for helping him, Lily flew off her rocket, refusing to acknowledge anything else James said. She couldn't decide whether to remain angry with the arrogant toerag she had met on the first train ride to Hogwarts or give the boy he now seemed to be a chance. With that unresolved sentiment, she finally decided to start counting sheep since it was only 4 hours till she had to get up for her first day of classes this term.


End file.
